leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rhyhorn (Pokémon)
|} Rhyhorn (Japanese: サイホーン Sihorn) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 42, which evolves into when traded holding a Protector. Biology Rhyhorn is a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. Its underside and rear are smooth, and it has four short legs with two claws on each foot. It has a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge runs along its back, and it has a single short horn on the tip of its snout. The female has a shorter horn than the male. In addition to its rocky hide, its bones are a thousand times harder than human bones. Rhyhorn's brain is very small, giving it a one-track mind. When it runs, it forgets why it started and continues until it falls asleep. However, it may recall the reason upon demolishing something. Rhyhorn runs in a straight line due to its short legs making it inept at turning. It does not care if obstacles get in the way, merely smashing through them or sending them flying. Sometimes it may feel pain the day after a collision. Rhyhorn lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Rhyhorn appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, under the ownership of a . It was used in a against but was defeated by . A Rhyhorn owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by in Mewtwo Strikes Back. The Rhyhorn clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns, having by this point bred a baby Rhyhorn with the clone of Fergus's . The first Pokémon that and saw at Pinkan Island in In the Pink was a Rhyhorn, which was in color. Although it was initially unaware of the trio, Ash rushed up to it and antagonized it. It then cornered the gang at the edge of a cliff, and attempted to charge at them, but the group was saved by using via , causing Rhyhorn to charge over the cliff. It was then rescued by Ash and his friends with the help of the resident Officer Jenny. A herd of Rhyhorn appeared in Odd Pokémon Out as residents of Camomile Island. They charged at Ash's Donphan after believing it was threatening their children, when in fact it was only trying to play with them. has a Rhyhorn, which debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. It was used in many races when Grace was younger. Rhyhorn was used by as part of her Rhyhorn training before she left home. Rhyhorn later reappeared in A Race for Home! alongside Grace before reappearing in a flashback in A Showcase Debut!. Rhyhorn was later seen watching Serena's performances in Performing with Fiery Charm! and Master Class is in Session!. Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, including one that belongs to . A Rhyhorn appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. It was borrowed from the Rhyhorn racing track of Orsay City by Serena, , , and , who used it to escape from Merilyn and Riot. Rhyhorn quickly ran past the racers on the track, before going off-track and riding inside a forest. After the group got to safety, Serena thanked Rhyhorn for its help and it went back to the racing track. A Rhyhorn appeared in A Race for Home!, where Serena hijacked it to chase after , who stole cheese. Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in Master Class Choices!, where they were used as part of the Theme Performance of the Fleurrh City Pokémon Showcase. The s had to attract the most Rhyhorn is a certain period of time. Serena found that most of the Rhyhorn were attracted to her, allowing her to advance to the next performance. had her and use to bring them over. Minor appearances Multiple Rhyhorn debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where they were seen at the Laramie Ranch. One was later seen among the Pokémon participating in the Big P Pokémon Race. Rhyhorn jumped onto a stone with its , but they sank due to Rhyhorn's weight, and both of them were eliminated from the race. Two Rhyhorn appeared in the banned episode EP035. attempted to catch one in the , but it got away. The second appeared in a flashback. A Rhyhorn appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. Multiple Rhyhorn were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Rivalry Revival. A Rhyhorn appeared in The Power of One. Two Rhyhorn were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. A Rhyhorn appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Rhyhorn appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Rhyhorn appeared in Johto Photo Finish, under the ownership of Jon Dickson. It defeated Harrison's Houndoom, thus knocking out of the Silver Conference. Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Rhyhorn appeared in Beg, Burrow and Steal. A Rhyhorn appeared in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A 's Rhyhorn appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Coordinator's Rhyhorn appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Rhyhorn was used by the henchmen of was amongst the group of Pokémon used to attack , , Officer Jenny, and Solana in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2). A Rhyhorn appeared in Camping It Up!. Multiple Rhyhorn were caught by the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One). A Rhyhorn appeared in the opening sequences of Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in a flashback in A Showcase Debut!. A Rhyhorn appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Pokédex entries attack an extraordinarily destructive power.|Translated from the Japanese version}}}} |} |} . Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive battle skills.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A Rhyhorn appeared in File 3: Giovanni, where Giovanni sent it out for his Gym battle against . It took out most of his team and tied against his . In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Rhyhorn was only seen in a flashback. It is currently unknown whether or not he still has it. In the movie adaptations Rhyhorn appeared in . It was only seen in a Pokémon hunter's camp. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rhyhorn debuts in Raging Rhydon, under the ownership of Koga. After getting defeated by 's , Pika, it was forced to evolve with a mysterious injection, and knocks out Misty with its increased power. In Long Live the Nidoqueen!?, a Rhyhorn is seen in possession of . It is one of his main fighters, who knocked out with a simple . He also later uses him in the battle with Lance to generate a by crushing rocks. A Rhyhorn appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, Rhyhorn was one of the rental Pokémon used by in his challenge. The Battle Factory rented a Rhyhorn, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. The Battle Factory rented a Rhyhorn, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!. A Rhyhorn belonging to debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. He was originally owned by . He often carries around while he sits inside a tent attached to his back. Much later, Y decides to officially keep Rhyhorn on her team, and nicknames him Rhyrhy. Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in Shooting Frogadier. A Rhyhorn racer's Rhyhorn appeared in the next chapter. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Rhyhorn which he caught in the Safari Zone. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : In X and Y, the 's mother, , is a retired Rhyhorn racer. Her Rhyhorn partner lounges outside her house. The player can ride it, but cannot take it outside the small front lawn. The player can ride another Rhyhorn on , which is the only way to cross the jagged, rocky terrain to Glittering Cave. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} and , , Stark Mountain}} , Trade with Brock in Diglett's Cave }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} (Zone 3, tall grass)}} |} |} ) }} ) }} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area=Safari Zone}} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area= , Endless Level 39, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Rocky Cave (Both Modes C, Advanced Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Terrera, Cragspur}} |area=Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 377}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30||'}} |Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring Special moves |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 108 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=112 |name2=Rhydon |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Rock |evo2= holding |no3=464 |name3=Rhyperior |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Prior to Generation VI, Rhyhorn and had a nearly identical cry. Origin Its design appears to be inspired by an , with similar plated armor, and an from whom it may have taken its flat head and horn, with elements of . Name origin Rhyhorn may be a combination of and horn. Rhy may also derive from the called , alluding to Rhyhorn's Ground/Rock type combination. Sihorn is a combination of 犀 sai (rhinoceros) and horn. In other languages and horn |fr=Rhinocorne|frmeaning=Combination of and |es=Rhyhorn|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rihorn|demeaning=Similar to English name |it=Rhyhorn|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뿔카노 Ppulkano|komeaning=From , possibly from |zh_yue=鐵甲犀牛 Titgaapsāingàuh|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Armored rhinoceros" |zh_cmn=鐵甲犀牛 / 铁甲犀牛 Tiějiǎxīniú|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Armored rhinoceros" |ru=Райхорн Raykhorn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi= रएहॉर्न Rhyhorn |himeaning=Same as English name |he=ראיהורן Riihorn|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Rihorn es:Rhyhorn fr:Rhinocorne it:Rhyhorn ja:サイホーン zh:独角犀牛